Sisters of The Force
by StringDman
Summary: Two Sisters, Both Able To Wield The Force From Birth, Must Learn The Ways Of The Force In Order To Stop An Evil Sith Lord. In Their Quest To Stop Him, They Will Be Forced To Learn Both The Light And Dark Side Of The Force To Stop Him. While One Embraces The Light Side, The Other Will Embrace The Dark. Will They Be Able To Stop The Evil Sith Lord?
1. Discovery of the Force

**Sisters of The Force**

 **My Own Take On Two Sisters, My OCs, As They Journey To Learn The Ways Of Both The Jedi And The Sith. While One Is In Tuned With The Light, The Other Is In Tuned With The Dark. They Must Master The Force To Stop An Evil Sith Lord From Destroying What Both The Sith And Jedi Stand For, But Will The Two Be Able To Trust Each Other Ever Again To Do So.**

 **I Own Only My OC's, Not In A Particular Story Line From The Films Or Games.**

 **Chapter 1: Discovery of The Force**

A man dressed in a dark cloak stands and stares at the two baby girls as they sleep. He doesn't show his emotions towards them, but instead shuns them away. The man walked away and put his hood over his head, leaving the two alone in the dark room. As he walks down a set of stairs, he stops and turns toward the small building the babies were in. He scowls at the very sight of the building and turns towards it. He raises his hand and uses the force to tear it all down along with the babies inside. After he was done, he turned and walked towards a squad of men in dark armor holding a woman down. The woman is bound by her hands and feet and has a gag over her mouth. She cries as the man walks toward her, red lightsaber already drawn, and continues to watch as the building continued to crumble in itself.

"My master wanted you alive," the man said as he pointed his saber to her. "He didn't say anything about those things."

He pulled his saber away from her and motioned for his men to take her to a ship no far from where they were. The men bowed to him and picked the woman up. They went over a field and atop a hill overlooking a destroyed town. All the woman could do was look in horror as the town she lived in was being destroyed this powerful sith enemy.

 _Hours later_

The fires that engulfed the town had finally died down and was being taken by the incoming rain.

A Republic ship had landed to assist anyone who had survived the attack, but were already too late. None of people had survived the assault from the sith and his small army. As the rain fell lightly on the land, faint cries could be heard next to what used to be a house on the hill.

One of the troopers heard the cries and went to it. When he arrived at the sounds, he was shocked to find that it was two baby girls surrounded in a circle of wreckage. The trooper removed his helmet and shouted for his captains.

After a few seconds, a red Twi'lek and orange Togruta came to him and saw the babies amidst the wreckage.

"Did you move them trooper?" The Twi'lek asked him.

"No ma'am, they were like this when I showed up." The trooped responded to her.

"Master," The Twi'lek started as she turned to the Togruta, "do you also feel this?"

"Yes my young padawan," she started while kneeling to lift one of the babies up. "These two are strong in the force. Whoever did this knew that."

"What should we do about them master?" The young Twi'lek asked her.

"We need to bring them to the Jedi council, they will know what to do."

 **First Star Wars Fanfic. Like I Said Before, It's Not Really Set In Any Specific Movie Or Game. That Might Change In The Future.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Council

**Chapter 2: Council**

The ground forces in the burnt town had now left and were returning to their carrier above. They docked inside and were met by more troopers who were fueling and fixing the ship. As they were doing that, the two Jedi made their way out of the ship with a child in each arm.

"Captain Min," one of the troopers said as he approached the two. "We've detected traces of leaked fuel heading into another system."

"Thanks lieutenant," Ala Min, the orange Togruta said to him, "but for now me and my padawan have to get back to the Jedi Council."

"Right away ma'am." The trooper went off while Ala and her padawan continued on.

"Master," the Twi'lek started, "do you really believe what your hunch tells you about these two?"

"It's not a hunch Shadra," Ala said to her padawan, "it's the force. These two have it, and it is stronger than anything I've ever seen." Ala stopped and turned to Shadra. "Do you understand this?"

Shadra Xam nodded to her master. "I truly hope the council thinks the same as you do master."

"I hope so too." Ala said to her.

After a quick jump from the hyper drive, they found themselves on approach to Coruscant. The carrier stayed in orbit while a ship, carrying a handful of people, descended to the city. Once it landed and docked in a port, Ala and Shadra came out with the two babies in hand. They were approached by a black and red astro droid.

"Hey D-21." Shadra said to it with a laugh. "Come on D, lets go."

D-21 followed the two all the way to the entrance of the Jedi Council before Ala told it to stay outside. The two went in and bowed to them.

"Master," Ala started to the one in front of her, "these two infants were the only ones who survived the attack. We believe that it was whoever has been destroying colonies that tried to destroy these two."

"And you have brought them here because of some sort of disturbance in the force Master Min?" One of the council members to the side asked.

"I brought them here not because of a disturbance in the force Master Wan," Ala said while looking at the old man, "but because the force is strong with them."

"And do you wish for us to pass some sort of judgement on the two, Ala Min?" A female master on the other end asked.

"No," Ala looked back to the master in the front, "I'm requesting that we raise and train them in the ways of the force."

There was a short silence around the room before the master in front, a Kaminoan, answered Ala's request.

"You wish to have them learn the ways of the force as they grow from you, do you not?" He asked her.

"Yes Master Botos." She answered.

"I see no reason to deny you this request other than the fact that you already have a padawan."

"Shadra Xam may have a ways to go," Ala looked at her for a brief moment, "but she is ready for the trials master."

All eyes were on Master Botos. He was the deciding vote on all of this and everyone waited patiently on his answer. He looked at the two infants then to Shadra.

"Hmm," he started. "Ala Min, your rather odd request leaves me puzzled, but if Shadra is truly ready for the trials, then your request is granted. Train them well Ala Min."

"I will master." Ala bowed to him again and they both left the council chambers.

As they walked, Shadra had to ask her master. "Do you really think I'm ready master?"

"Without a doubt." Ala said with no hesitation at all. "You just need to trust in your training and trust in the force. You'll do fine."

D-21 started to beep at Shadra.

"Thanks D." She said to it with a smile.

Ala smiled and said, "Now lets get these two somewhere where they can call home."

 **So Sorry For Anyone Who Was Waiting For This Chapter Since October. I've Been Working On So Much Other Stuff That I Forgot To Update This Story For Two Months. I'll Be Posting As Early As I Can, But I Do Have Other Stories And Other Obligations To Do As Well, So I'll Update When I Can. Again Sorry For The Delay.**

 **Anyway, Hope Ya'll Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	3. As Time Goes On

**Chapter 3: As Time Goes**

 _Six years later_

The two young girls sat in a room opposite of each other. They were taking turns passing a large orb back and forth from one another. Ala had been watching them do this for several hours now without even being slightly tired. They were both very in tuned with the force even at the ages of six. Since they were never identified, Ala decided to name them Zoras and Varas Vale.

Ala still couldn't believe how powerful they were.

 _Five years later_

Now at the ages of eleven, the two girls have now been given a very important test by Ala. To test their combat skills, they are both given practice sabers and pitted against several practice droids.

Zoras, the girl with pure white hair and light skin, prepared herself with her practice saber. Varas, the girl with pure red hair and slightly dark skin, prepared her force abilities. The droids began their attack with a few laser blasts from their dummy blasters. Varas stopped them all in mid air and turned them back to the droids.

When they were stunned, Zoras moved in quickly and destroyed them all. The two were approached by another wave of droids, but this time, they also were carrying practice sabers.

Zoras looked at her sister and nodded to her. Varas returned it with a nod of her own and pulled out her own practice saber. The two readied themselves and rushed the droids in different directions. They made quick work of the droids and regrouped in the center for the last wave.

The last wave of droids were a mixture of both the first and second wave. Varas dealt with the blaster droids using her force abilities while Zoras rushed in and dealt with the rest.

When they finished, they once again returned to the center and looked up at Ala. She was very pleased with their progress.

The twins bowed to her and left the training room.

"They really have gotten stronger master." Shadra said while she was walking to her former master. Shadra had now been a Jedi Knight ever since Ala took in the two.

"Yes, they have." Ala started. "They certainly have superb skill. I do believe that they will be a true turning point in this war against the dark side."

 _Three years later_

"Do you really believe any of that, Zoras?" Varas asked her sister as they walked along the path of a cave on Tython.

After years of training, the two were finally given the task of assembling their own lightsabers.

"Well, do you?" Varas kept asking her sister.

"Will you just drop it already." Zoras finally answered. "If the Sith really were going to send someone here to one of the most fortified Jedi temples in this system, then they'er bigger fools than we thought."

A report was sent earlier to the temple informing all the masters of an impending attack from a single Sith warrior. Varas had been on slight edge ever since hearing this news hours ago. Despite knowing extensive knowledge on the dark side, she had never met a Sith before. Zoras on the other hand, didn't bother wanting to know knowledge on them. She simply wanted to find the one that tried to kill them fourteen years ago.

They finally made it to an old ancient Jedi temple where many young Jedi go to assemble their lightsabers. They looked around in wonder at where they were. Zoras wanted to look around but Varas stopped her and pointed to where they needed to go.

They climbed up some steps until they were next to an altar. They placed the components down and brought out their own crystals. Varas had a green crystal, while Zoras had a blue one. They knelt down and started to concentrate on the construction of their own lightsabers.

Naturally, Varas finished hers seconds before her sister. They picked up their lightsabers and activated them. They were both amazed by what they had done. Now they knew that they were truly Jedi's.

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Little Chapter. The Next One Will Have Some Action In It Involving That Sith.**

 **See You Guys Then. Hope Ya'll Had A Great Christmas.**

 **Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Sisters Vs Sith

**Chapter 4: Sisters vs Sith**

The two sisters walked out of the Jedi temple with their new lightsabers at their sides. They were both proud of what they had accomplished. As they walked out, they felt something dark approaching them. It was a darkness they had never felt before, and it was getting closer and closer. They had their lightsabers ready for whatever was approaching them. Suddenly, they saw a man in a dark cloak approaching them from the woods. He was carrying a lightsaber of his own. Only his was red.

"A Sith?" Varas said in a slightly panicked tone. "How's he even here?"

"Don't know," Zoras started as she activated her lightsaber, "don't care."

She charged him and exchanged blows with his saber. He was welled trained with his sword just like Zoras was, and she knew it.

"So," the man said when the two clashed again, "you two are the anomalies in the force. Not impressed."

Zoras smiled at him and shoved him off of her. He was stunned by this at first, and that was the opening Varas needed to hit him with a powerful force push. It sent him flying away from the two and he landed next to one of the ruins. Zoras gave a thumbs up to her sister who did the same only in a nervous way. The two ran to where the sith was and both used the force to lift him off the ground with ease. He tried to struggle, but their grip was too strong for him.

"How did you get here undetected Sith?" Zoras asked him in a very aggressive way.

"You Jedi think that you are all but untouchable." He struggled to say. "All it took was a very good informant to infiltrate Tython."

"Informant?" Varas questioned. "Who's your informant then?"

He said nothing to them.

"I'll stay with him, you contact Master Min." Varas said to her sister in a confident tone.

Zoras nodded and let go of him. Varas took the rest of the slack while Zoras left to get their master. The sith struggled to break free, but was finding it harder to move now than before. For him, whoever this girl is, she has a mastery of the force that he has never seen before. He continued to struggle to no avail.

"Tell me Sith," Varas started, "who's your informant?"

"You might as well kill me girl." He said to her in a struggling tone. "Because if you don't right now, he will."

Varas stood confused. "And who exactly is he?" She asked rather hesitantly.

"The true Lord and Master of the Dark Side, and he will not let this failure go unpunished."

Varas felt a sudden chill run through her body. She could feel it engulfing her in some sort of dark shroud of malice, hate, and evil. It was going all around her and before she was completely gone from it, Zoras appeared with Master Min. Varas dropped the Sith and collapsed in her sisters arms. The Sith grabbed his lightsaber and began to attack Min. She readied her green lightsaber and defended herself against the Sith's attack. Min had no trouble defending herself, and the Sith's attacks were no match for Min's abilities.

"You're skilled," Min said before subduing him with the force, "but you lack proper training."

Min held him in place as Zoras watched. Min then turned her lightsaber off and placed it at her side again. The Sith continued to struggle, but Min used the force to make him sleep. Once the Sith was on the ground, she turned to Zoras.

"Get Varas back to the temple. You two have done well, now go and rest." Min said with a smile.

Zoras nodded and picked her sister up. She carried her back to the temple and into their room. It was a standard room with two beds on each side. Zoras placed Varas gently on her bed after changing her clothes to something comfortable. When Zoras was done, she sat on her bed and looked at her sister intently. She had never seen her like this before in a state like this.

"What did you see Varas?" Zoras asked herself.

 **Sorry For The Wait. College Kept Getting In My Way. Hope You Guys Liked It.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Leaving Tython

**Chapter 5: Leaving Tython**

 ** _Night time_**

While the Sith was being interrogated by the masters, Zoras laid down on her bed and continued to watch her sister. Varas hadn't waken up ever since what happened several hours ago. Zoras hadn't slept since then either. Her sister was the only family she knew, and to see her like this was very uncommon to Zoras.

"What did you see Varas?" Zoras asked her while dozing off.

After half an hour, Zoras finally fell asleep while leaning on the wall near her bed. She tried her hardest to wake back up, but sitting in one area for a long time was never really her strongest suite.

A few hours later, the sun started to shine in the room of the two sisters. Zoras felt the sun on her face and started to wake up. When her eyes opened, she saw Varas already sitting up and meditating. It was something that wasn't uncommon to Zoras, but usually Varas would wait until after her sisters awoken to start her meditation. Zoras watched her sister but realized that she was in very deep thought. Instead of trying to figure out what she was in deep thought over, Zoras got off the bed and walked out the room.

Zoras walked out and was immediately met by Shadra.

"Master Xam?" Zoras said in a surprised tone. Usually she was able to sense familiar presences around her, but because of Varas she was having a hard time doing so. "What are you doing here so earlier?"

"I came her because I heard what happened yesterday with Varas and the Sith. I came here to make sure she's okay." Shadra looked at Zoras with a concerned look.

Zoras didn't know what to think at this point, so she let her see inside. When Shadra saw that Varas was meditating heavily, she moved away from the door.

"She's never been like this before." Zoras started. "I don't know what that Sith showed her, but whatever it was has her pretty shaken up Master."

Shadra could sense the confusion in Zoras. That was definitely something that wasn't needed right now. "Varas may be in deep thought right now Zoras, but you shouldn't truly worry yourself. Remember, confusion leads to fear, and fear is the path to the dark side."

Zoras nodded to her and watched as she left. After one last glance at her sister, Zoras left and walked alongside Shadra.

"You two are going to be leaving Tython by nightfall." Shadra said as soon as Zoras was in a good distance of her.

Zoras couldn't believe it. She stopped for a quick moment before catching up to Shadra.

"You're serious?" Zoras still couldn't believe it.

Shadra smiled at her and nodded. Zoras was still in disbelieve at what she heard. After so many years training and patience, the two could finally leave Tython and head out into the galaxy.

"But," Shadra continued, gaining Zoras' full attention. "Just because you two are no longer here, doesn't mean that your training is complete. You two will need to continue on your own and master the force as you do your duty as Jedi of the Republic."

"Yes master." Zoras said with a smile. She left and went back to her sister who was getting up from her meditation.

Varas looked at Zoras and could see the joy in her sisters eyes. That look could only mean one thing, they can finally explore the galaxy together. Varas smiled at the joy in her sister's eyes and went over to embrace her. As the two stood there bouncing with joy and anticipation, they stopped when a familiar presence stood behind them. They turned to find Master Min leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face. The two sisters let go of each other and bowed to their master in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed you two," Min started with a giggle. "I'm proud of the both of you for passing the trials and mastering the force." She stood straight and walked over to them. She placed her hand on their shoulder and they looked at their smiling master. "I know you two will make fine Jedi's. I just know it."

Zoras and Varas smiled back at their master and then looked at each other and nodded.

 ** _The Hanger_**

As the two walked over to the hangers of Tython, they saw all the ships departing and entering it and their excitement grew. By the time the last carrier departed, they couldn't hold back their excitement anymore. They both ran to the hanger and were in awe at every ship docked inside it. It had been the first time any of them had seen the hanger of Tython before, and it was definitely leaving a very strong impression on the two. As they walked inside, mesmerized by the ships and people operating, fixing, and docking them, Varas spotted Masters Xam and Min standing near a white and orange ship.

"Zoras," Varas started with her mouth agape. When Zoras looked at her sister with an excited look, Varas pointed at the ship.

Zoras looked and was completely amazed and excited at what their ship looked liked.

"A defender class light corvette." Zoras said as she glanced at her sister before running off to it. Varas followed suite and they started to truly look at the corvette when they were next to their master. Min smiled at their excitement and joy as she motioned to it.

"This ship is all yours." She said as she pointed to it.

The two smiled at her, bowed to them both, and then went right inside. They toured the entire deck of the ship, looking through every aspect and room it had to offer, until a purple and blue astro droid came out of a trap door. The two looked at it as it started to beep at them.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, W3-S2." Varas said as she knelt too the droid.

After a few beeps from W3-S2, he lead them to the bridge of the ship. They looked at the size of it, a ship designed to have five people in it, now for only two and a droid.

"W3-S2," Zoras started while in deep thought. She snapped her fingers and looked at the droid with a smile. "I don't like that name, so how about we call Whisper?"

W3-S2 beeped and rocked at the new name his new masters had given him. Varas had already been sitting at the cockpit getting the ship started and getting it raised before Zoras sat down next to her. The two looked at one another with a smile and took off from the hanger. They traveled out of Tython and were finally within the stars and vast emptiness of space. They looked at each other and smiled in anticipation on where they're heading to first.

 **Hey Everyone. Finally Got Around To Doing This. Sorry For Delay. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed This Chapter And Will Stick Around For The Rest Of The Story.**

 **So Hopefully You Review If You Like It, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
